Door Slamming
by jealousjelly
Summary: Continuation of Braid. Happy visits Andy in her room.


Andy awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of heavy boots walking towards her bed. She feigned sleep hoping whoever was here would leave her be. It had to be Chibs. Only he or Tig had permission to come into her room and Tig was fond of waking her with a smack on the ass. Andy waited for Chibs to leave her room. She had had a late night and was hoping to sleep just a few more hours.

"I know you aren't asleep."

The deep voice was accented, heavily amused and most definitely not Chibs. Andy rolled over and faced him, "What are you doing in here?"

She had seen very little of SACMRO's enforcer since the night the three brothers had brought her to Charming. She was still deciding if that was a good thing or not. He had driven her to Charming in the dead of night. She had been half asleep but even that didn't make clinging to him as the bike flew down the road any less intense. He was all muscle and she still shivered when she thought about being that close to him. After that she had only seen him in passing, when he left Church, when he would stop by the club house and speak to Chibs or Jax.

Sitting up slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed the blankets aside. She wasn't going to fall back asleep and the smell of coffee was too tempting.

"Are you going to make a habit of watching me dress?" Andy asked as she shuffled across the room and started to pull out clothes. She drummed her fingers on top of the dresser nervously as she waited for Happy to respond. When it became obvious he wasn't going to she sighed and picked up her clothes heading for the shower.

"Chibs wants to talk to you about something."

Andy nodded, "Alright I'll talk to him after I shower. Probably wants to know when I'm moving in."

"You fuckin him?"

Andy couldn't help the immediate laughter that escaped her, "Me? Sleeping with Chibs? No."

Happy's eyes followed her as she tried to walk past him to the door. "We gotta talk, I'll wait for you."

Her shower was quick, her nerves building with each passing moment. What did Happy have to tell her? Had she said something? Did he know? No, he couldn't. Only Gemma knew. Andy walked back to her room her long hair wet and hanging down her back. Maybe she could just not go back to her room? She quickly dismissed that idea. She still had the clothes she slept in and while the boys had seen their fair share of clothes she wasn't sure she could trust Tig that close to her underwear, dirty or otherwise. No, it was just safer to get this conversation over and done with.

She opened the door expecting Happy to be standing in the spot she left him. Instead he was sitting on her bed…with her cellphone. She bit her tongue and tried to calm her temper. There were no secrets here and if she thought about it she hadn't used that damn thing in months. No, there was nothing on that besides a call to Gemma and a few random take out numbers.

"Don't tell me you don't have enough money for your own phone," she tried to keep her voice even but it was hard. Happy put her on edge, made her nervous…affected her like no one had.

He didn't look her in the eye right away, his fingers sliding across the keys, "Just editing a few numbers. Gemma's orders."

Andy snorted and walked over to her bed and sat down. Her knee bumped his thigh and her breath caught. He was warm, hot, and smelled delicious. She pulled the phone from his hand, "Thanks but I'll edit my own phone."

She looked up to see he was staring right at her. She could feel the blush working its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. Her cheeks darkened further when he smirked.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

He chuckled and Andy nearly moaned. What was it about this man that sent her hormones into overdrive? It shouldn't be legal the affect he had on her. It would be a little easier to deal with if it wasn't one sided but the most he did was let his eyes wander and well if Tig was any example then wandering eyes was just a man thing.

"Turn," he said.

Andy rolled her eyes and turned away. Almost immediately she felt his fingers running through her hair twisting it around.

"My mom used to braid her hair every day. You'd like her. Hell, she'd like you."

He finished and tapped her shoulder. She turned back, already knowing what would happen.

"I want you."

Andy felt her jaw drop, "You don't even know me."

"Said I wanted you, didn't say anything about marriage."

"Wow, well I don't-"

"Don't lie. I see the way you look at me."

Andy rubbed her forehead, she should be embarrassed. Instead she was annoyed, "Sorry if I gave you this impression but Im not a croweater. I don't fuck and walk away in the morning."

"I don't want an Old Lady."

Andy's heart hurt, "I didn't say anything about being an Old Lady. I don't think Chibs would let me even if I wanted to. I'm just saying I don't fuck for fun and I don't share."

The room was silent and Andy chanced a look at Happy. His jaw was clenched. She started to get up when he grabbed her. The word spun and she saw stars. Oh hell he even tasted good. Her eyes closed as his lips moved against hers. Her hands clenched onto his cut as she pressed closer. Just as quickly as it started it stopped and for the second time within a month she jumped as he slammed a door on his way out.


End file.
